


Missed Connections

by kirani



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: John finds out about a secret hobby of Sherlock's





	

John Watson was not usually a self-conscious man. Next to Sherlock Holmes, however, he never felt like he quite stacked up. From the moment he met the man, he was trying to keep up, to impress him, and it never seemed to work.

~

They had lived together for six months when John first saw it.

He was tidying while Sherlock was out – who knows where – and he picked up a scrap of newspaper.

> Missed connection – Kings Cross Station, 5pm on April 5. You: gorgeous brunette wearing a plaid dress. Me: blonde who picked up your keys when you dropped them.

The clipping had notes scribbled on it in Sherlock’s definitive handwriting. Curious, John hunted through the mess on the table in search of more clippings. He found more than a dozen, some with “SOLVED” scrawled across them.

“You mad, mad man,” John chuckled to himself, tucking the clippings back into the pile of papers.

~

They had lived together for seven months when John knew he had to do something. His flatmate drove him up a wall with his antics, his disregard for personal space, cleanliness, and basic social etiquette. But also with his cheekbones and tendency to walk around shirtless.

John had never seen Sherlock show interest in anyone, regardless of gender, but he needed an answer before he did something incredibly stupid. He mused for several days before he thought of it.

~

> Missed connection – You: tall, dark, and handsome. Me: army doctor with a psychosomatic limp; didn’t think I had a chance in hell. Meet me at the place we first met Saturday at noon.

~

John paced outside the door to the morgue, half-terrified that his plan would work and half-terrified that it wouldn’t.

“John.”

John looked down the hall where his flatmate stood with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Sherlock,” John responded, hesitantly. “You came.”

Sherlock walked towards him, pulling out a newspaper clipping.

“How long have you known?” he asked.

“A month or so,” John shrugged.

“Why now?”

John shrugged again.

Sherlock studied him, and John knew he was deducing every emotion currently racing through John’s mind.

“You’re not gay,” Sherlock stated.

“You came anyways,” John countered.

Sherlock took a step closer, looking down at John now.

“I did,” he agreed.

John searched Sherlock’s face. His eyes were calculating, trying to decide what it was that John wanted. He studied the furrowed brow, and his eyes trailed down to Sherlock’s lips, pursed slightly.

“Now you’re looking at my lips,” Sherlock observed.

“I am,” John moved his attention back up to Sherlock’s eyes, uncertain what was going through the genius’ mind. “Was I wrong?”

Sherlock scoffed. “Once again, John, you see but you don’t observe.”

And with that, he ducked his head and captured John’s mouth in a searing kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> 


End file.
